1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a supporting device; in particular, to a frame stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Followed by the progress of display panel manufacturing, tablet displays become popular. In addition, touch control technique is well developed and incorporated with display panels.
The motion sensors, for example, gyroscopes and accelerometer of micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS), are used in the touch control panel to provide a flawless operation. The motion sensors detect any rotation or tilting of the panel and provide associated signals for mode switching. If the touch control panel is too large to be handheld, a supporting device on the back of the touch control panel can be arranged. Thus the supporting device and one side of touch control panel rest on a working surface (for example, a table), and the touch control panel can stand for different viewing angles.
However, as shown in FIG. 6, a frame stand 9 for a conventional display panel, cannot be freely adjusted to a big tilting angle. The frame stand 9 tilts through a return module 90 and the viewing angle can be adjusted accordingly. Nevertheless, the frame stand 9 only allows the display panel for a maximum tilting angle of 60° relative to working surface C.
Furthermore, the orientation of the display panel cannot be changed. So, it is not allowed to switch between landscape and portrait modes.
In addition, a user taps the touch control panel for executing command and the force applied may cause a considerable shock. If the frame stand cannot sustain the shock, a derived shaking may result to higher eye strain.